Heir of Two Worlds
by G. L. Ash
Summary: On that fateful Halloween night the Potter's didn't die, saved by some unknown force. Now Harry is growing up with his family but things start to get weird as harry and draco can hear each other's thoughts and Harry's other powers come up.H/D elf harry.
1. Prolouge

Heir of Two Worlds

AN: Yeh! Well, after reading so many Harry Potter magical creature AUs, I'm finally writing one. I figured I'd start this off with a prologue explaining everything from the beginning to ward of flames of "WTF, what's going on!! You SUCK!!". So here's the prologue, I hope you enjoy. R&R.

Beta Note: Yay for a HP story! I'm going to enjoy betaing it! Warning though . . . I'm fairly good at catching spelling errors, but commas aren't my strong point. Happy Reading.

WARNING: magical creature harry, eventual slash H/D, AUness, and most likely swearing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

-October 31, Era of Voldemort-

The night was dark as the cloaked man walked through Godric's Hollow, slipping through the shadows with practiced ease. The form stayed for a moment before the house to which he had come as a small smile slithered across his pale face. Silently, but without fear, he made his way to the door and blasted it open. Splinters flew away from the portal and he entered the room in a weighty dust.

From across the room there was a scream as a red headed woman dashed our carrying in her arms a small bundle. The man threw back his head, showing the hatred and glee shining in his red eyes, and followed after her unubtruded in the otherwise empty house. He brandished his wand as he came into the kitchen looking the kitchen locking the doors and impeding her escape.

"Don't be foolish," he hissed. "There is no need for you to die. Just give me the boy."

The woman clutched her son closer while backing as far away from the threatening man as she could in the relatively small room. "I will not give you my son!" she screamed.

The man sneered before flicking his wand, "Avada Kedavra."

-Hogwarts, Head Master's Office-

James looked at his shoes trying to avoid the blue eyes that were burning holes through him. Sirius sat at his side looking just as disconcerted as his friend while trying to pretend that the blue eyes had no effect on him.

"In short," the Head Master concluded, "I feel it is pertinent to relocate you and you family. I know Lily will object as she has in the past, but Petter can no longer be counted on. He's been missing for nearly two weeks; even you must admit that something has happened."

James sighed and glanced up at his old teacher. He knew he could put off moving no longer and was just about to submit to Dumbledore's wishes when a loud explosion occurred somewhere in the area of the door.

"Dumbledore!" Minerva McGonagall ran into the room her glasses askew and hair falling out of its bun. The pointy hat that usually adorned her head was missing and a large soot smudge ran down her face. Behind her was half of the Order, all scrambling to be the first ones in the door to talk to their leader and causing chaos in the process.

Sirius and James joined the commotion as they heard "Godric's Holllow", "destroyed", and "Lily" coming from the crowd. Both men started yelling at the crowd, which was yelling at them and Dumbledore, while McGonagall was yelling at the crowd, and all in all nobody could hear anything the others where saying until . . .

"Silence!" the room stilled as Dumbledore rose behind his desk and pierced all of them with his icy gaze,

"Minerva, what has happened?"

McGonagall stepped out from the tangle in which she had found herself, "The Dark Lord attacked the Potter residence. The house was destroyed, completely obliterated . . ."

A gasp came from James and McGonagall continued, "There are some going through the rubble. If any survived, I do not yet know."

Dumbledore walked from behind his desk and over to the fireplace. He grabbed up a small jar, but when he heard no motion behind him he turned and looked at the crowd now standing frozen. Even James, who was being held up by Sirius, just stared at him. "Well," the aged wizard said, "Are you coming or not?"

One by one, two in the case of James and Sirius (James wasn't quite up to rational thought), the Order drained out of the office and into Godric's Hollow.

-Godric's Hollow-

Deep beneath the rubble, in what had been the basement, there was a slight movement, the batting of a bright, green eye. The owner of the eye tried to move, only to find this a most difficult task and gave up, settling instead on glancing around.

The green eyed person was in a rather precarious situation. All around her were chunks of wood, brick, and stone that seemed to form an open sphere around her and the small child she held to her chest. Had she the energy to move she wouldn't have dared for fear of bringing the remains of her house down onto herself and her child. For the rubble was, at the moment, defying all laws of physics. Rather than leaning on each other, the various pieces all seemed to be pressed against some force, some invisible bubble that encapsulated her and her young boy.

She sat there in the darkness, not moving, barely breathing as she waited for her energy to return so she could apparate out.

After an unknown amount of time a small sound disturbed the silence of her safety bubble. It was a yawn from somewhere in the vicinity of her breast. One pair of green eyes met another as the small child looked up, his head still resting on its soft pillow, and stared for a moment. Silence again filled the bubble as the two looked at each other, and then the child screamed.

-With Remus-

The werewolf stood beside the ruins that had once been his dear friends' home. All around him people scampered like ants upon the debris, looking desperately for something he feared wasn't there.

No one knew just how much time had passed between when the house was destroyed and when the Order had been notified, but the best guess currently stood at forty minutes. Remus stirred as Kingsley walked past him, "McGonagall's gone for Dumbledore."

"Good," was all the ex-Marauder said and even it was barely more than a whisper.

The two men returned to their morbid work halfheartedly. Remus walked around the yard to where the back door had been. He stared at the step for a moment then gently turned over a bit of stone with his foot.

A scream pierced the devastated building from beneath the remains. Remus' eyes grew big as he stared in shock, looking at the pile in front of him. "Kingsley!" the werewolf shouted the unnecessary call as he pulled out his wand. Every person at the site ran over and began levitating away the debris.

"Carefully."

"Someone hold the side up. That's it, don't let it collapse."

"Separate the rubble as you lift it away."

"Don't just drop it."

"Be careful."

Shouts rang out as the group moved more and more stones, brick, and bits of boards out from the offending hole and placed them on the yard.

Remus was the first to spot the vibrant red hair and called for everyone to hold as he jumped down into the hole. They moved everything away slower now, as Remus stood there picking away piece by piece until he was looking into the smiling face of his friend's wife.

"Lily," he whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

She just smiled wider, but didn't say a word. The rest of the rubble was lifted away, leaving the three of them, Remus, Lily, and Harry, sitting in the hole.

Remus looked up at those around the edge, "I'm going to levitate her up now. Make sure not to move her or Harry until we get them looked at."

Kingsley called back an acknowledgment as the red-head and her still screaming child were raised out of the small crater.

-With Sirius-

Dumbledore and the rest arrived in a neighbor's house. James, who had been clinging to Sirius during the floo, finally let go and ran outside. Sirius followed his friend swiftly fearing to be away from him for too long.

Outside, the cold autumn air bit into Sirius' lungs as he ran after his friend. In the darkness of the night Sirius could see where the Order was gathered around the former Potter house; their lumoses cut through the darkness and stood as small stars upon the hedging around the yard.

It appeared to Sirius that many of the dots where gathered at one end, something that could be a good sign or a very bad one.

Ahead of him, James broke through the bushes without stopping or even breaking step. Sirius followed him closely, through the same hole, but didn't dare pause as the branches tore at him and tangled in his hair. By the time he reached the other side, cuts littered his arms and a place on his shirt was torn. His attention didn't stray to them as it was caught on the scene in front of him.

The Order members had indeed congregated at one side of the yard, towards the back where the kitchen had been. They were working to lift away pieces of debris and as Sirius went closer he saw them stop just before a red head appeared over the edge of the foundation.

"Lily!" James scrabbled over the bits of house to where Lily was being held in the air. Before he could quite reach her, Arthur Weasley stopped him. "What? Move." James tried to push past Arthur only to be stopped again by Remus who had just climbed out of the hole.

"We can't touch her until she's been checked by a healer, James. Please, just calm down." James met his friend's eyes as Sirius caught up and stood behind him.

"Is she injured?"

"Not that I can tell."

"Then why can't I see her?" James glared at his friend who stood silently. Sirius and Arthur glanced at each other as the silence continued. Neither Remus not James seemed willing to break the stare down or the silence. People began to notice the stand off and backed away looking wearily at the two. Lily looked apprehensively between the two while Harry continued crying, the only one willing to break the silence until . . .

"You can't see her because she may have a broken spine, at which point moving her without medical aid could result in paralyzation." James turned to look into Dumbledore's eyes that had regained their twinkle. The older man placed his hand on James' shoulder. "Relax, my boy. I have a feeling that more may have occurred here than is readily apparent." And with that the Head Master moved over to speak with the medi-witches who were rapidly arriving with soft 'pop's.

It was not long before the medi-witches cleared both Lily and Harry to return home, or to Sirius' house as it were. Lily was given a low grade anti-anxiety potion (just in case) and Harry was declared to be in perfect health, though the healer expressed some concern over the odd lightning bolt scar that had appeared on his forehead.

Later at the Ministry, when Lily told the story of how the Dark Lord came to the house and cast the killing curse at Harry and herself, it was Dumbledore that deduced the scar's origin was the dark curse. Harry Potter became 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and, as it became apparent that Vodemort was gone, he became the defeater of the most evil wizard in memory. No one, not even Dumbledore could fathom why the curse hadn't killed Harry and Lily, or what had protected them as the house fell. But frankly, no one much cared. Between the celebration at Voldemort's demise, and all the trouble of gathering the fallen Lord's followers, the question as to 'why' went unasked and unanswered until if faded from the minds of those involved.

Peter's body was found a few days later in the Lestrange Manor and was declared murder via killing curse. Bellatrix admitted to torturing and killing him at her trial, 'for her master'. He was buried with honor by his three best friends who didn't know of his betrayal.

The Potter's moved into a new house, this one right beside Sirius', and settled into what they hoped would be a peaceful life. However, fate seemed to have different plans for young Harry.


	2. A Clandestine Calamity

Heir of Two Worlds

AN: This chapter is very descriptive, just warning you. But there is a little action, and some foreshadowing, so don't hate me. Also, I don't have much experience with kids, and I had a very good vocabulary when I was little, so I'm not sure if my Harry dialogue in accurate for a four year old, if it's not, just assume he's super smart.

BN: I tried to catch more of the mistakes this time...sorry about any lingering ones I missed.

WARNING: magical creature harry, eventual slash H/D, AUness, and most likely swearing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A Clandestine Calamity

-Potter Residence 3 years later-

Harry Potter woke slowly; his still sleepy eyes opening only a crack to see what it was that had disturbed his rest. His eyes traveled around his red and gold room surreptitiously without result, nothing seemed to be out of place. The four year old boy dared open his eyes a bit more, still trying to find the source of his awakening without the source realizing he was actually awake, after all, what four year old wants to get up at seven o'clock?

A small creak, imperceptible to most, gave away the intruder's position: precisely two feet in front of Harry's toy chest, one foot away from the bedside table. He knew memorizing the floor boards' sounds would come in handy when dealing with the Marauders. Harry may only be four, but he wasn't stupid and he had had enough experience with his father's friends to know to be alert. A small giggle escaped him, and the intruder stopped moving

"Where am I?" came a familiar voice from beside his right ear.

"Where you are." Harry opened his eyes to an empty room.

"That's not an answer." The disembodied voice seemed taken aback, and indeed it was as the voice was softer now, indicating that its source had pulled back in surprise, which had been Harry's intent all along. The black haired child sprung from the bed and fled, giggling all the way, across the room and out the door.

Behind him the invisible man let out a gruff sound as he tried to tear after the young boy, but tripped on his invisibility cloak and fell to the floor. Sirius scrambled up to his feet leaving the discarded cloak where it was and chased after the giggling boy.

The two tore down the hall, Sirius quickly gaining on Harry, who made up the difference by jumping down the stairs, or as one should say flying down the stairs. The youngest Potter's magic was strong for one so young, and he had already learned to use it in its crudest form, self preservation. While Harry was in no real danger, he could still call on his powers as if he was, using his happiness instead of his fear to propel himself down the stairs, across the room, and through the door of the kitchen.

Harry giggled harder as it seemed he would finally make it to the table first, but then with a small 'pop' Sirius apparated to his seat, beating him again.

"No fair." The small boy stoppedand gave his godfather a scathing look, or what was meant to be a scathing look anyway, it was equally closer to a squinty-eyed grin.

"Yes, fair." Sirius said, picking up his coffee while receiving an amused glance from Remus, who was sitting beside him at the round kitchen table, "You used magic first, therefore I could use it too."

"Oh honestly, you shouldn't be racing down here every morning anyways." Lily gave Sirius a death glare as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table. "One of these days you're going to get hurt and then I will have to hurt you more."

Harry ignored his mother's remark as he walked over to Sirius and climbed up into his lap.

"Good morning." James walked into the room and unceremoniously plopped down into his chair. "Anything happening?" He inquired of Remus, who was skimming through that morning's Daily Prophet.

"The Malfoy's are being honored with a plaque, for their 'most gracious donation' to St. Mungo's." Remus said sarcastically as he handed to folded paper over to James.

"Bunch of bloody Death Eaters, everyone knows Lucius belongs in Azkaban." Sirius picked Harry up out of his lap and sat him in his own chair, while he continued to snarl.

"Yes, yes we all know. Now drop it there's nothing you can do about it." Lily said as she finally took her seat beside Harry and began to cut up the pancakes he was trying to shove into his mouth whole.

"Nothing I can do about it? I'm a bloody Auror, there should be something I could do about it, but noooo, 'Lucius is a,'" Sirius grabbed the paper from James and looked at the article. "'Upstanding citizen, and role model for all.'"

James stifled a laugh as Sirius stuck his nose in the air picked up his knife, holding it like a cane, and began impersonating said 'role model'. Lily shot him dirty looks as Harry giggled at his godfather's antics.

All in all, it was an average morning at the Potter house. After the incident with the Dark Lord three years before, the Potters had moved into the house next to Sirius', the formerly abandoned Black Cottage in England. It hadn't been long after that Remus had moved in with Sirius, having no where to go after the Order disbanded, and began working with Lily in her Apothecary in Diagon Alley. As for Harry, he spent his days either with his mother and Uncle Moony in Diagon Alley, or at the Weasley's playing with his best friend Ron and his brothers.

The Potter-Black house was home to your average wizarding bunch, even if the child was the Boy-Who-Lived, they made an effort to make sure he grew up as normally as possible. Dumbledore and the Weasleys had been a godsend in raising Harry simply as a boy rather than The-Boy. Molly was always willing to have little Harry over, and the seven Weasley children, though they occasionally joked about Harry's Boy-Who-Lived title, never treated him any differently than they would one of their siblings. And when it came to Dumbledore, no one ever knew what he was going to do. The old wizard had a habit of randomly dropping by to check on his honorary grandson, and never passed on the opportunity to teach the young boy something, like a proper appreciation for sweets.

Lily began clearing the plates from the table as James attempted to get the syrup off of Harry's hands. "Scourgefy, Scourgefy, Scourgefy, …why isn't this working?"

"It's too sticky, use soap and water." Lily said with a mischievous grin. Sirius and Remus shared a knowing look before surreptitiously hiding the syrup bottle where James couldn't examine it.

"I can't believe this, syrup is too 'sticky' to be removed by magic? What kind of logic is that?" James picked up his son who was not very happy about the syrup on his hands and was protesting by smacking his father in the face with said sticky hands. "Oww, stop it."

"Put me down. I'll wash…my hands."

"Fine." James set his son's feet on the floor and let him run over to the sink, where he promptly climbed up on his step and set about freeing his hands from the sticky maple derivative. "Now how am I…PADFOOT!"

James smacked his friend who had just licked the syrup residue off of his face, and was know howling in laughter.

"Scourgefy, Scourgefy, Scourgefy."

"Oh for the love of…"

"James?" the man in question interjected while trying to look cute and strangle his best friend at the same time.

Lily shot her husband a forced scathing look before picking up her son. "Remus…"

"Moony how could you…"

"…I think it's time we get the Apothecary."

Remus set down his mug and stood, "Yes, I think you're right. It will be busy today. I'll see you later." He nodded to James and Sirius who now each had their arm over the other's shoulder.

"You two should be getting off as well." Lily smiled as she received a kiss on her cheek and was relieved of the boy she held in her arms.

James held his son up to his face. "Are you going to be good?"

"Yes." Harry grinned evilly.

"Are you now?" Sirius joined the conversation. "You're not going to do anything…tricky are you?" The older man grinned like a mad-man.

"Yes, you're not going to torment you mother and Uncle Moony are you?" James said as Lily pulled her son away from the two conspirators.

"Now you two stop it. The last thing we need is Harry running off and getting himself into trouble."

"Ah, come on Lils." Sirius smiled. "What could possibly happen in Diagon Alley?"

-Apothecary, Diagon Alley-

"Harry, come back here."

The small boy responded to his mother's request, and dodged through the small crowd to duck behind the counter. It was late August and Diagon Alley was full of students and their parents rushing about gathering school supplies. It seemed that every year, all the shoppers felt the need to descend upon the Apothecary at the same time, resulting in utter confusion.

"Hey, Harry. Why don't you go play in the back room and let your mum and me take care of all this." Remus made a hand movement towards the small crowd. "They never stay too long…I think it's the smell." He finished in a whisper.

Harry smiled at Remus' face, had he been older he would have marveled at a werewolf spending so much time in a place that smelled of rotten eggs and cabbage. He also would have learned of something called sensory adaptation, but that is neither here nor there. The small boy nodded, "Okay, Uncle Moony." Harry scampered off into the back room, leaving the adults to deal with the newest wave of customers.

The Apothecary was a small building on Diagon Alley. Like most of the buildings surrounding it, it was two stories tall, with a basement used for storage; or in this case formerly used for storage, it had, in fact, been turned into a potions lab by Lily when the former owner had turned it over to her and went into retirement. The second story was divided between storage and a small office where Harry was forbidden to go ever since he drank a well of green ink and had to be taken to St. Mungo's. The main floor was mostly the shop itself, containing potions ingredients of various forms and some everyday ready made things, but there was also a small back room that held the stairs leading to the second floor and those leading to the basement. On the back wall there was a door to the small alley that lay behind the stores and led, eventually, to Knockturn alley, not that many realized this. The back room was Harry's domain, and any fool could tell it. There were small piles of toys and books that were suppose to be in his toy crate that sat under the stairs next to pile of pillows and blankets that hid a small mattress where he took his naps.

The small boy carefully shut the door behind himself as he entered his space. He plopped down on his mattress and stared at Grizzle, his stuffed lion. He had had the thing for longer than his four year old mind could remember. Admittedly, it didn't look much like a lion, it's arms and legs where long and hung off its rectangular-ish body as limply as its tale; the face was like a cartoon's and the mane the rays of a poorly drawn sun, but it was soft. Harry had always loved to nuzzle his face into the fabric as he went to sleep. The toy was odd, different from all of his others in that it wasn't magical. In fact, Harry had no idea who had even given him the thing, not that he ever really thought about it.

The black haired child picked up his toy before heading out the back door. He was bored and didn't really feel like playing by himself, and occasionally other children would wonder into the small back alley. However, today the place was empty, just Harry's luck, nevertheless, he continued down the walk, peeking through the occasional gaps between the buildings to the main road.

The back alley was a rather grimy place paved in gray stone with a narrow ditch to one side in which a small trickle of water was always running. Only one side of the path was lined with buildings, the other side was a high stone wall that separated Diagon Alley from Muggle London.

Harry stopped at one of the larger gaps and gazed out into Diagon Ally. Going into Flourish & Blotts was a small boy, about Harry's age; he had brilliant blond hair and was wearing dark robes. Green eyes lit up, and Harry pulled Grizzle closer to his chest, finally someone to play with. But then he saw a man that had to be the boy's father walking into the store as well, and all of his hopes fell.

Normally, Harry would have continued on, but something held him where he was staring at the book store. After about ten minuets the boy reappeared, this time being carried on the hip of a well-dressed blonde woman as she exited the store followed closely by the even blonder man Harry had seen earlier. The young black-haired boy stepped forward, looking sadly at his should-be play mate as said boy disappeared into the crowd.

Dejectedly, Harry turned around and began back down the walk towards his mother's apothecary. His head was hung and he scuffed his shoes on the stone as he went, a small sniffle came from behind his bangs as he felt entitled to wallow in self pity that only the young and naive can conjure about themselves without being arrogant.

_Stupid human, leaving me like that. Oh, the nerve. I should have bitten the rotten thing._

The sodden voice pulled Harry out of his depression, and green eyes filled with curiosity. "Hello?" His voice was hesitant as he looked around for his new play mate.

_Honesty, the fool thing tried to kill me. So, cold…_

A small black head whipped around following the voice that was going ever farther down the alley, in a direction away from the apothecary. Harry didn't see anyone, but he was use to talking to people he couldn't see, his father and Uncle Padfoot were often not visible.

"Hello? Would you like to play with me?" Hopeful green eyes stared down the empty alley. "Please, I don't cheat. Uncle Moony says, he says, I'm a good…"

_Leaving me, hateful child…_

"Don't go." Harry wailed sadly as he dropped his Grizzle and began racing down the walk chasing after the fading voice. "Wait for me."

The small Potter ran further down the alley then he had ever been, taking turns he didn't know were there. The longer he followed the voice, that was still ranting by the way, the darker and dingier the alley became until the wall was covered in a thick moister and the little trench was growing a luminescent green mold that Harry was fairly sure was sold in the Apothecary.

_Stupid humans always messing everything up._

The voice had finally stopped moving and Harry grabbed the chance running forward around another turn to where he was sure his new play mate was, only no one was there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He looked around trying to find his new friend.

"What's this?" A new voice, a smooth almost greasy voice entered the gray alleyway.

Harry turned and looked in the gap between two buildings where the new voice was coming from. In the space were three men, the closest of which had unnaturally strait black hair and a pale face with bright red lips. "Why, it's a lost little waif. Tell me little boy, where are your parents?" Harry stepped back as the man came closer, a smile pulling on his red lips.

Green eyes grew large and began to fill with tears but no answer came.

The pale man came even closer, kicking a small body that had curled itself around the warm air duct of one of the shops.

_Eh…stupid fang boy. Just when I get warm too. Go away and take your smelly friends with you._

The vampire stepped back as the white snake bit his ankle and hissed angrily. Harry was too glad at finding his new friend to take that chance to run and stood smiling stupidly at the snake.

_Are you going to play with me now?_

_What?_ The snake stopped snapping at the vampire to look at Harry. _A snake-child?_

At that moment though, the lead vampire got fed up with the small animal biting at his leg and kicked it, this time hard enough to propel it through the air towards Harry. "Filthy creature, out of my way."

"Hey, you can't do that." The angry wizard scooped up his new friend who curled around his neck in clear defiance to the vampires coming closer.

_Snake-Child as much as I appreciate your standing up for me, now is really not the time. We should be going._

"Tell me Waif, what are you going to do about it? Hmm?" the vampire came ever nearer, he cronies following behind. "The truth is, there's nothing you can do. Poor, little Waif. You're weak and alone." The vampire stopped moving to stare gleefully into the scared green eyes. "And now, little Waif, you're my prey."

The vampire jumped at Harry, his hands out to grab him, but Harry ducked and sent out a wave of magic that smacked into the vampire and sent him backwards to land at his cronies feet.

The small Potter didn't waste time and ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately, after having run all the way down the alley to begin with, he was a little winded. The two vampires that had yet to speak caught up to him quickly, one jumping in front of him and cutting of his escape.

_Snake child, the wall. Get over the wall._

Harry pulled on his magic and propelled himself up the wall, just as he had down the stairs earlier in the day; however, flying down is much easier than flying up, and Harry only just managed to pull himself up to the top of the wall and jump over.

The other side of the wall was not what Harry expected. All around him muggles were walking in various directions and talking loudly. In the middle of the chaos large metal boxes were crawling along and the people in them were leaning out their windows yelling words Harry had only ever heard Uncle Padfoot use.

A sound from behind him caused Harry to turn and see the vampires coming over the wall after him. Quickly he hurried through the crowd, getting rather odd looks from the people he ran into. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he much care so long as he got away from the men following him and back to the Apothecary.

_That way Snake-Child, turn here._

Harry ducked down the ally his new friend indicated only to find it a dead end. _What do I do now?_ He was whining in a panic. This wasn't the wall he had gone over earlier; it was just the side of an old brick building with a fire escape. Tears of fear were filling Harry's eyes again as he looked behind him to see the vampire's working their way steadily through the crowd.

_Jump up to the last window on the right, it leads back to our alley._

Harry looked back at the building and jumped, but nothing happened, he just fell back on his butt. He tried again really pulling on his fear trying to reign in his magic, but again he just fell down. Now he was really panicking, and out of desperation he darted over to the rain gutter and tried to climb up it.

The old metal groaned under the weight of the little boy; and likewise Harry groaned as the metal bit into his hands. Carefully, he continued up, wishing, praying that he could be lighter and better equipped for climbing. As he came to another brace he stopped for a moment to get a better grip, and slowly found his hand turning to a small, black paw. He reached out and took a tighter hold on the pipe. From around his neck he could hear a discontented hiss, as his new friend was forced to tighten her hold on the shrinking boy. Harry scurried up the drain pipe to the window quickly now and dumped through the falsely solid looking glass. He landed on the other side in a familiar back alley, only a few yards away from the gap where he had seen the blond boy earlier that day.

Relief washed over him, and he could feel his body changing back. Happily, he ran down his alley scooping up Grizzle as he came to him. Harry approached the Apothecary door silently and opened it with caution. The back room was empty of all persons and the door to the shop was still closed. With a wide smile the black-haired boy slipped back into the room and walked over to his mattress completely unaware that his skin was striped and he bore a rather distinctive mask around his eyes.


	3. A Fantastical Feat

AN: Sorry it took so long to post this. This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. I must have re-wrote it about four times already and cut parts out. Orginally this chapter had three more sections in it, but I felt that that layout would rush the story and result in an un-unified chapter. It does also mean that I have a good chunk of the next couple chapters done so be looking for them in the next few weeks.

WARNING: magical creature harry, eventual slash H/D, AUness, and most likely swearing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A Fantastical Feat

-Back room, Apothecary, Diagon Alley-

Harry plopped down on his mattress with a relieved sigh as his new play mate slid down from his neck and landed softly in his lap. So tell me Snake-Child, the Blizzard Corn Snake turned to look up at her new friend and stopped. Snake-Child, what happened to your face?

Harry stopped playing with Grizzle and looked at the white reptile in confusion. What do you mean?

Your face, and arms, and…Snake-Child you've turned gray and black.

What? Harry jumped up in a panic causing his friend to fall to the floor, and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. The small white snake followed him and heard his surprised and upset squeak as she entered the bathroom.

Harry kneeled on the sink staring horrified into the mirror and holding his face in his black hands. Looking back at him was a face much like his own, but the skin around his eyes and nose was as black as his hands, his cheeks where an opaline white and the rest of his face, hair and neck were a powdered gray. His gaze turned from the mirror to himself. His arms and legs, he found to be a similar gray, then around his waist up his back where black stripes.

The white snake climbed up the sink and curled around the youngest Potter's arm resting her small head against his shoulder in an act of comfort. _Snake-Child, what has happened?_

Harry didn't respond, rather he sat in studded silence and stared into the mirror. For many minuets he didn't speak and moved only to turn around so he was sitting with his feet dangling facing away from the frightful mirror. The raccoon looking boy didn't stir, until he heard a disturbingly familiar voice calling his name.

Out in the back room Ron Weasley looked around for his friend. And seeing Grizzle lying abandoned in the middle of the floor, knew his friend must be close by. "Har-wey" He called drawing out the name. When there was no response he called again, "Har-wey, where are you?" The red headed child looked up the stars to see if his friend was hiding on purpose, but found nothing.

Truthfully though, his friend was hiding from him. Harry jumped from the sink and locked the bathroom door to stop Ron from finding him. What do I do? The rapidly panicking boy grabbed his now gray hair and passed back and forth. If I go out there Ron will known, and if he knows he'll tell my mum, and if she knows she'll find out I left the store, and then I'll get inta trouble, and never ever ever, be allowed to stay back here alone again.

_No Snake-Child, your mother does not need to know you ever left the store,_ the white snake lifted her head and looked Harry in the eyes. _We shall tell her only that what she needs to hear. You changed when you where climbing right? And then you changed back, mostly, after you were back on the ground, right?_ Harry thought back and nodded. _ Well then, we shall change our story. You saw me up in the rafters and decided you wanted to come up and pet me. You tried to jump but it didn't work, so you climbed up the stairs and then slipped over into the rafters. You had a hard go of getting through them without falling, but then it got easier, and when you got back to the floor with me you realized you'd changed. _

_What if she doesn't believe me?_ cried Harry.

_She will, Snake-Child_. The blizzard snake hissed as she climbed up onto Harry's shoulders. _So long as you stick to your story and don't fidget, you'll be fine._

Harry sniffled and nodded as he slowly opened the bathroom door. Out side Ron turned just in time to see his friend stick his head out of the doorway.

Harry stared at Ron who stared back, for a moment all was quite. Then Ron screamed.

-Front Room, Apothecary, Diagon Alley-

Lily was having a nice chat with Molly Weasley as Remus was trying vainly to keep the twins from destroying the store. The large crowd of students and their parents had faded out as it was around lunch time, but would no doubt be back in roughly an hour. In the meantime, Molly in her infinite wisdom had come to the small shop with her large brood in tow during lunch hour to speak with her friend and let Ron keep Harry company.

A scream came from the back room, grabbing the attention of those gathered in the Apothecary. Lily and Molly, who were closest to the door, dashed into the backroom to find Ron staring in shock at a rather raccoon-looking and crying Harry.

"Oh dear," mutter Molly in soothing between worry and amazement.

Remus made it in the door with the twins as well as the other Weasley children close behind, and stood slack jawed.

"Harry?" Lily walked over to her son and knelt down.

The small boy continued crying as the pearly white snake wrapped closer around his shoulder in a comforting jester.

"Harry, where did you find that snake?" Lily demanded her original inquiry side-tracked by a more urgent danger.

The blacked haired child pointed at the rafters and began crying harder.

"You found it in the rafters?"

"I j-just wanted to pet-t it," the small boy burst into a fresh fit of tears. "She'was pretty."

"Harry what happened?" Remus asked gently as he came closer to his sotto-godson. The snake hissed softly, causing the werewolf to stop moving.

Harry sniffled in an attempt to stop crying, "I wanted to…to pet her…and, and I couldn't jump…so, I climbed, but it was hard and I kept falling and I was scared but I couldn't get down and I wanted to pet her and…" Harry took a long, gulpply breath. "But, but then it wasn't hard anymore, and I got her, and came down and now I'm all funny color-hu-her-rd," the young Potter stared to cry again.

Lily and Remus exchanged an astonished glance. "It's not possible," whispered Lily.

"Well apparently it is," Remus shot back as he turned to look at Molly who was quietly speaking to her children, especially a very distressed Ron. "We need to go to see Dumbledore," he called grabbing her attention. "Could you watch the store?"

"Of course I can," Molly smiled with understanding.

Remus nodded and picked Harry up, letting Lily lead the way out of the room. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked, stopping in the doorway.

"I'll be fine. I have Bill and Charlie to help me and Percy should be able to keep the twins from blowing the place up."

"Maybe, we should take them with us," suggested Remus. "The store can be insane when the students come in."

"You could be right. Fred, George you're going with the Potter's." She stuck her sons with the patented Mrs. Weasley stare, "If I hear that you misbehaved just once you'll be de-gnomeing the garden for a month. Now off with you."

Lily took the twins by the hands and lead them to the fire place were Remus was already holding the jar of floo powder.

"Ready?" Lily accepted the jar and scooped up a small handful of the powder while nodding. She tossed the fine gray matter into the fire resulting in a bright green flame to spring up. She stepped in, holding the twins tightly, "Hogwarts, Head Master's Office." Lily and the twins disappeared in a flash, before Remus repeated the procedure with Harry.

-Hogwarts, Head Masters Office-

Dumbledore sat behind his desk sipping tea and humming softly. School was about to begin again and teachers had been in and out of his office for the past few days. Just that morning poor Professor Flitwick had been in looking for an encyclopedia set that had apparently grown legs and run away, Professor Snape had been by to okay the addition of some more difficult potions to the fifth year curriculum (Dumbledore suspected this was to kept more students out of his NEWTS class) and Filch would probably be around in a few minutes to add some more items to that ever growing list of his. Suddenly, the old wizard was pulled from his revere as his fire flared up in a telling green revealing Lily Potter and what appeared to be the Weasley twins. He was about to inquire why they had come to see him when the fire flared again answering that question.

-Remus' POV-

From behind his desk Dumbledore looked at Harry with odd expression. It seamed as if he was thinking of something that hadn't crossed him mind in a long time, thus catching him with a mixture of pensiveness, surprise, and nostalgia or awe. Before the werewolf could figure out which, however, the Headmaster's unusual twinkle was back.

"I would ask why you had come, but it seams painfully obvious," Dumbledore waved his hands and extra chairs appeared. "Come, sit. Have some tea, or perhaps a lemon drop?"

Lily guided the twins over to the extra seats before situating herself. Remus set Harry in the seat usually occupied by squirming students, and had a permanent place in front of the desk, and sat in the chair beside him.

"I see you have found yourself a new pet, Harry," Dumbledore smiled at the shrinking boy who was nervously petting the snake in question. "What is it's name?"

Harry stopped petting the snake and looked at Dumbledore in surprise. Remus pulled back a bit as the snake began hissing in protest to the lack of attention. The young Potter looked down and complied with the snakes demand. "Sibylla ," he nearly whispered.

The name stopped Remus. Where on earth had Harry gotten that name from? He glanced over at Lily only to see she had an expression similar to one he surly wore, and as for Dumbledore? The look he had had upon seeing Harry was back; only now the nostalgia and awe were gone replaced by what appeared to be a hint of concern. Just as before, however, the look disappeared to be replaced by an eye-twinkling smile before Remus was sure he had seen it.

"That is a wonderful name. Now tell me, did Sibylla happen to have anything to do with this transformation?" Harry nodded not meeting the headmaster's eyes. "And how did this happen?"

"I was climbing up to get her, and I almost fell. I was scared, but I wanted to pet her. So, I kept going and it got easier. And when I got down I was all funny colored."

"Do you remember if you got smaller at some point in this?"

Harry looked up in thought and chewed on his lip a bit. "I think so, yeah. It was easy to get through small places."

"Ah, well. You always were a surprising child. It would appear," Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair an addressing all present. "That young Mister Potter has managed and accidental animagi transformation. Quite impressive really, I don't think there has been an animagi this young since Merlin and even he was, I believe, ten at the time. Yes, very impressive indeed. Now, what to do about his current state," he passed before turning to look at one of the many portraits on the wall. "Everard, would you mind fetching McGonagall for me?" The portrait left silently and Dumbledore turned back to those present. "As I was saying, this sort of thing doesn't happen often. However, I feel it would be best if Harry learned how to shift on his own, rather then one of us force the shift back."

"You mean Harry's going to turn into an animal?" shouted what could be Fred excitedly.

"Actually, I believe he is a raccoon animagus, to be more specific." Dumbledore answered simply.

"Harry is a tanuki!" George sang only to be joined by his brother, both of whom had clearly been watching too much anime. "Harry is a tanuki, Harry is a tanuki."

"Cut it out," the alleged tanuki cried. "I am not a tanuki."

"Tan-tan," the twins called happily in defiance.

Inside Remus grinned knowingly, but outside he deafened his sotto-godson, "It's not nice to call people names."

"Huh..." George gasped.

"Calling names?" Fred cried indignantly.

"He says that like it's a bad thing, George." The George now identified as Fred sputtered.

"As if we would ever call our precious Tan-tan a hateful name," Fred now George replied.

"You two are not helping matters, now stop!" a very distressed Lily finally ended the banter. "Do you really think Harry will be able to change back on his own, Albus?"

"He had enough power to change in the first place, so he should be able to change back. If not, we can force the change."

"Albus?" Remus turned to look at the door when he heard the voice of his old head of house. "What is going on?"

"It would appear, Minervia, that young Harry here managed an animagi transformation, but is unable to fully turn back. This I believe is more within your skill range then my own."

"Oh dear," McGonagall looked at Harry with a critical eye. "This could be difficult."

On the wall the clock struck one with the sound of bells. "We need to get back," Lily fretted looking at the clock. "The store will soon be over run, if it's not already."

Remus nodded. Molly was a good friend and she'd take care of the place, but he couldn't ask her to deal with the utter chaos that was pre school season in Diagon Alley. "I'll stop by and check on Harry in a bit."

"No need," Dumbledore stood and came around his desk. "I'll bring Harry to you when he has transformed back, but you might not what to take him into the shop for a while. We'll have to register him, and when the press finds out…." He trailed off but they understood the message. Rita Skeeter would have a ball.

Sorry this took so long. This hasn't been betaed because my beta was taking to long.:( I feel bad it's true.


	4. A Moiraian Meeting

_Parseltongue_

∞Thought Projection∞

Chapter 3

A Moiraian Meeting

It took two days for poor Harry to get rid of the last of stripes and freely change from raccoon to human. It took exactly three hours and thirty-eight minuets after that for Rita Skeeter to show up at the Apothecary, and about two seconds for Remus to, literary, throw her out. After two weeks much of the buzz about the Boy-Who-Lived newest power finally died down and Harry was allowed out of Lily's sight again which is how he came to find himself once more in the ally behind the shops.

_I do not understand why you insist on coming here. _Sibylla hissed from where she was hiding in the pocket of Harry's jumper. _He is never here. I don't see why you must be so stubborn._

_I just wanta see him._ The black haired child stood staring through the gap at the front of Flourish and Blots. Harry had changed after the day he had the run in with the vampires and found his new talent. Not in any obvious way that drew attention to him, but on a deeper level he kept hidden from all but Sibylla, who had warned him that many things were best kept to one's self. Most people would look back on such a day and be afraid to go out alone, or feel proud about their abilities. Harry didn't associate that fateful day with the many unusual things that had happened, but rather the one ordinary thing that had been eating away at him and growing with each day: the blonde haired boy.

Once his mother had allowed him to go to the back room alone again, Harry had come to this gap everyday hoping for a glimpse of the mysterious boy, and every day he was not there. The youngest Potter was increasingly feeling as if something was missing, as if a part of his chest had been removed and the gap was becoming bigger with each day.

_You are a silly Snake-Child._ She hissed again pulling her face inside the pocket. _Has it occurred to you, you may have a better chance finding him if you go out there and look instead of standing back here?_

_I can't do that. Mummy and Uncle Moony would know._ Harry protested and crossed his arms in determination. He stood like that for a moment, until he felt an unfamiliar tug in the empty portion of his chest. _Sibylla. Something's happened._ He cried distressed as the tugging increased.

_What is it now, Snake-Child?_

_It feels like something is pulling on the empty-place!_ He waved his arms becoming increasingly distressed. _It hurts, it hurts. Make it stop!_

_Why does it hurt?_ Sibylla asked simply.

_Because something is pulling on it!_

_Then go towards what is pulling on it. Honestly, you silly child. Go to were it is being pulled and stop it._ The Snake sighed, if it was possible for snakes to sigh, and curled up in the middle of the pocket as her boy began once again running down the back alley.

With every step Harry took the pulling lessened until finally the pain ceased entirely. The dark haired boy found himself standing in the part of the alley with the glowing moss. Slowing down as the pain stopped he could hear the soft weeping coming from one of the gaps between the buildings. "Hello," he called peering into the space no adult had a hope of squeezing into. There was not far inside a small ball of robes with a bright blonde head sticking out. The empty space in Harry's chest filled with happiness and he crawled into the space.

"Go away!" The other boy lashed out hitting Harry and pushing him out of the gap. A delicately pointed face looked out of the alley at him. "Go away," he muttered again as if unsure of his wish to be alone.

Harry was too happy at his discovery to be offended by the other boy's behavior and chose to ignore it. "HiI'mHarryWatsYourName?" He asked on one breath excitement teeming through him.\

_What is going on out there?_ Sibylla asked sliding out of Harry's pocked. _You found him? I'm surprised. Was he the one pulling on your empty space._

_I think so._ Harry replied getting a gasp from the blonde.

"You can talk to snakes? Father says only great wizards can talk to snakes."

Harry slapped his hands over his mouth. "Promise you won't tell, promise, promise!"

"Why?" the blonde began crawling out of his hole. "If I could talk to snakes, I'd tell everyone, and Father would buy me presents."

"It's a secret…" Harry muttered pouting, "I don't want anyone to know."

"Okay, we'll share a secret. It sounds like fun. I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco extended his hand formally.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry accepted his hand. The moment the two touched something happened. For a moment it was as if Harry was looking both at himself and Draco.

∞What just happened?∞ The thought passed between the two so perfectly neither knew who it had come from.

∞I'm not sure∞ This thought defiantly came from Draco.

∞I can hear you∞ Harry thought back. ∞we're not talking∞

The two boys dropped hands and started at each other. ∞Can you still hear me?∞ Harry asked.

∞Yes∞ the thought was accompanied by a giggle from Draco. ∞Is this a secret too?∞

Harry giggled back, ∞Do you want it to be?∞

∞Yes∞

∞Why were you crying earlier?∞ Harry's question was met with a series of images that flashed by to quickly giving him a head ache. A tall man with long blonde hair walking down a dark and dirty alley. Three men, no…vampires, jumping from the roofs into the mass of people. Panic, screaming. "Run, Draco. Hide!" Flashes of bright lights. Running through the crowd of people. Crawling through the small gap in the building. Fear. So much Fear.

Harry opened his eyes to find Draco looking down at him.

_Snake-Child, are you awake?_

_Sibylla?_

_I am here._

∞Harry?∞ the word was a gentle brush against his mind.

∞Draco∞ he reached out finding the other's presence soothing, like the time he burned himself on stove and his mother put burn salve on it.

∞Did you see what happened?∞

∞Yeah∞

∞Wicked.∞

-----

I know this chapter is really short, but I just got the inspiration back for this story and had to share it as quickly as possible. The next few chapters are going to be small insights into Harry's young life. The story will become more connected when Harry reaches 7.


End file.
